Overlord Episode 05
"Two Adventurers" (二人の冒険者 Futari No Bōken-Sha) is the fifth episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on August 4, 2015. Summary Albedo reports to Ainz about the current situation in Nazarick. After that, Shalltear Bloodfallen came and told Ainz that she is leaving with Sebas Tian for her mission. Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma infiltrate the fortress city of E-Rantel and to learn more about this New World. They cause trouble at the inn and compensate a potion to Brita. Momon discuss his plans with Nabe on becoming a famous adventurer in this city and have to find a job. Brita visits the Bareare's workshop and found out it's a rare potion. Lizzie Bareare suggests to his grandson to search for this adventurer and find out who make this rare potion from. In the Adventurer's Guild, Momon and Nabe attempt to find a job but the Swords of Darkness interrupted and offered Momon and Nabe a job for them. They discuss about the detail of their job. After the discussion, they meet Nfirea Bareare, who request Momon to be his escort to Carne Village. Nfirea discuss about the request but Momon suggest to Nfirea to take the Swords of Darkness as well which Nfirea agreed that they will come along as well for the journey. Meanwhile, at the E-Rantel Communal Cemetery, Clementine visits Khajiit Dale Badantel and shows the Crown of Wisdom to him. She tells Khajiit that she will help him on his ritual which Khajiit accept her offered. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma disguise themselves as adventurers. * Momon and Nabe infiltrates the fortress city of E-Rantel. * Lizzie Bareare discovers the God's Blood from Brita. * Momon and Nabe meet the Swords of Darkness and offer them a job. * Momon, Nabe, and Swords of Darkness meet Nfirea Bareare, who request Momon to be his bodyguard and to collect some herb at Carne Village. * Clementine and Khajiit Dale Badantel assist each other to achieve their evil plans. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Aura Bella Fiora (Mentioned Only) * Sebas Tian (Mentioned Only) * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Narberal Gamma New Characters * Innkeeper * Brita * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare * Ninya * Peter Mauk * Lukrut Volve * Dyne Woodwonder * Clementine * Khajiit Dale Badantel Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Appraisal Magic Item * Detect Enchantment * Magic Affinity Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Throne Room New Locations * E-Rantel ** E-Rantel Inn ** Bareare Workshop ** Adventurer's Guild ** E-Rantel's Cemetery Anime Notes * Brita didn't ignore Momon when he entered the inn. While in the LN and Manga, she simply ignored him. * Momon quickly gives Brita a potion for compensation before Nabe kills her. While in the LN and Manga, he simply gives her a potion without any thought. * The scene where Nabe report to Albedo is skipped. Gallery pl:Odcinek 5 (sezon 1) ru:Overlord Эпизод 5 Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes